la primera vez
by noroxia
Summary: fred, brains, braianna, sir persibal, nora, thomas, francina, eddy, persecución, dia de san valentin, noroxia, sensualidad, no olviden dejar sus valiosos comentarios y sugerencias


"la primera vez"

Sentada y mirando al mar desde su nave Brains después de haber atrapado al pulpo espacial y haberlo devuelto al planeta Saturno piensa en ella y fred

Brains: (suspirando y hablando con ella misma) ya se acerca el día de los enamorados, espero poder tener una cita decente ese día, siempre pasa algo en la cual no podemos juntarnos ni salir, la actividad marciana ha aumentado mucho y ya casi no podemos vernos.

En casa de Fred él está pensando exactamente lo mismo

Fred: (un poco deprimido) sabes Friday a pesar que ya Brains es mi novia la extraño mucho, quiero decir ya casi no tenemos citas por culpa de esos malditos extraterrestres

Friday: tienes razón! Además ya se acerca el día de san Valentín

Fred: o cierto se me había olvidado (pensando un poco y moviendo los dados) tengo una idea! Prepararé una cita especial para ese día como para compensar las pocas salidas que hemos tenido, de hecho haré una lista para que nada se me escape de las manos

Friday: (mirando un poco escéptico a Fred) bueno espero te resulte, aunque si quieres ayuda ya sabes que yo estoy para servirte

Esa misma tarde Fred con un lápiz en mano y una libreta comenzó a hacer una lista, pero su cabeza no concebía ideas así que decidió llamar por teléfono a sus amigos para preguntar qué harían ellos para ese día con sus novias, además de mandar a Friday a investigar un regalo perfecto, al primero que llamó fue a sir persibal.

Sir persibal: haló, quién es?

Fred: soy yo, Fred, mira sir percibal te llamaba porque no sé qué hacer para este día de san Valentín con mi novia Brianna y te llamaba para saber qué harás tú y Sara a ver si me das alguna idea ya sabes…

Sir persibal: o claro Fred, mira tengo planeado llevar a Sara a una competencia de hip hop en la cual yo seré el dj y después de eso la llevaré a un romántico paseo en bote que tanto le gusta a ella.

Fred: (anotando en su libreta) muy bien gracias amigo, bien el siguiente es Thomas

Thomas: hola quién es?

Fred: soy yo fred, oye amigo mío que harás tú y la niña de las tres colitas como se llama…, bueno no importa, este día de los enamorados? y no me vengas con eso de pegar calcetas en el techo.

Thomas: no, y se llama Francina y claro que le tengo una sorpresa le compré una historieta del hombre de acero edición limitada y un oso de peluche del porte de ella para que lo abrase… (se queda un momento en silencio el teléfono), sí! Para que lo abrase.

Fred: (con tono sarcástico) muy bien… gracias por la idea…,Y por último y no menos importante llamaré al señor perfecto (con tono burlesco)

Fred: hola, hablo con Eddy?

Eddy: si claro quién es?

Fred: soy Fred, mira Eddy te llamo para preguntarte que harás con Nora este día de san Valentín, lo que pasa es que no tengo ideas para una cita con Braianna…

Eddy: (con tono entusiasta) bueno iremos a construir casas para los desposeídos, luego la llevaré a una cita especial en donde yo mismo le cocinaré y le cantaré una canción que compuse para ella y además..

Fred: muy bien, gracias solo quería un par de ideas (entre dientes) no tú vida…, bien gracias.

Fred miraba la lista de ideas que le dieron sus amigos y no se convencía, de pronto llegó Friday con la idea del regalo perfecto.

Friday: oye Fred, vi unos pendientes muy elegantes para Brains, yo creo que si se las compras… quedara fascinada, se parecen mucho a unos pendientes que usa la princesa del planeta Plutón, recuerdo que ese día Brains le vio los pendientes y se viéndole como boba las orejas

Fred: (con alegría) sí, como son las joyas?

Friday: son diamantes cúbicos incrustados en oro y con ganchos de plata pura, y están de oferta solo cuestan 50 mil euros, una verdadera ganga!

Fred: QUE?! (se queda con la boca abierta de par en par)

Friday: puedes comprarlo o… ir a buscar las piezas al planeta jxr de la constelación de Andrómeda allí el oro, la plata y los diamantes son económicos, y luego los podemos armar en donde un joyero.

Fred: mmm… buena idea, Friday te ordeno que viajes a ese planeta y me traigas esas piedras

Friday realizó un viaje largo y sin muchos obstáculos consiguiendo todas las piezas para hacer las hermosas joyas, sin embargo al volver del planeta un ladrón espacial del planeta mercurio le vio las piezas y quiso robarlas

Friday: muy bien Fred ya las tengo míralas

Fred: (con los ojos brillantes llenos de ilusión) wow Friday, Brains simplemente me amará…

Mientras en el laboratorio de Brains

Brains: bueno no puedo quedarme esperando a ver si Fred me hará algo, yo misma planeare una cita… pero no sé cómo he hecho tan pocas cosas de ese estilo… ya sé llamaré a mis amigas para ver si me dan ideas.

Brains curiosamente hizo lo mismo que Fred llamando a las novias los amigos que había llamado Fred…

Brains: …muy bien gracias Nora tendré eso en mente… (Colgando el teléfono) uff que complicado, pero no me voy a dar por vencida…

Llega la noche el ladrón se desliza suavemente por medio del cuarto poco protegido de Fred sacando las joyas, al día siguiente se escucha un grito tan grande que aparte de despertar a sus padres también despertó a Brains

Fred: (desesperado) donde están las joyas!, Friday, ayúdame a buscar las joyas!

Friday: (después de un buen par de horas y viendo todo desordenado por la búsqueda. ) ya Fred tranquilo iré por mas materiales al planeta y haremos más…

Fred: es que no entiendes yo mande a grabar algo especial al joyero y no tengo más dinero como para mandarle a grabar otra vez y… (Entra Brains por la ventana, al verla Fred suda mucho y sin saber que decir.)

Brains: oye Fred porque gritas tanto, que ocurrió?

Fred: (moviendo los dados y tratando de inventar algo) lo que pasa es que…

Friday: un extraterrestre sustrajo un… (Suena el reloj interrumpiendo el súper comandante)

Súper comandante: buenos días agente Brains, llegó un reporte de que un peligroso ladrón del planeta mercurio se hace llamar haxel, está robando toda clase de cosas, sobre todo le gustan las joyas raras y costosas, tu misión es detenerlo y devolver lo que haya robado, solo sabemos su nombre y su aspecto te enviare una fotografía de cuando estuvo preso en la cárcel intergaláctica, esos es todo cambio y fuera.

Brains: entendido súper comandante, que me decías Friday, que sustrajeron que?...

Friday: he un par de pendientes para…

Fred: (tapándole la boca)…para Francina la novia de Thomas, es que me los pedirá para el 14 de febrero y son costosos me matará si no se los devuelvo.

Brains: (pensando)…mmm… bueno a lo mejor es este ladrón quien robó las joyas, vamos a buscarlo, lo que me acompleja es como encontrarlo y si empezamos buscando por donde venden cosas robadas

Fred: en el barrio bajo de la ciudad?, me da un poquito de miedo

Brains: vamos Fred ya tenemos 18 años y además no iras solo Friday te acompañará y yo también estaré allí si estas en problemas sabes que te ayudaré

Fred: tienes razón! (se quedan viéndose un momento)

Friday: ejem!, después tienen tiempo para estar de novios, a la misión

Fred: cierto vamos

Los tres se internaron preguntando por cada lugar, cada rincón hasta dar con el paradero de haxel

Brains: sabes esto no está dando frutos deberíamos separarnos

Fred: si, yo y Friday iremos por este callejón.

Brains: buena idea… y Fred cuídate mucho! (con cara de enamorada)

Fred: tú sabes que por ti… (Friday lo jaló fuerte)

Fred: muy bien ese haxel debió de haber robado los pendientes y deberás los quiero devuelta

Friday: tranquilo Fred lo encontraremos y lo haremos pagar

Muchas horas de caminar y preguntar de pronto se toparon con el extraterrestre que llevaba consigo muchas cosas en una chaqueta larga y la ofrecía a la gente, de pronto éste se dio vuelta y al percatarse que era Fred se dio a la fuga parecía correr muy rápido

Fred: Friday no lo pierdas de vista!

Friday: no lo hare!

Haxel: esas joyas son mías! (Mientras corría hacia una camioneta, se subió y comenzó a conducir)

Fred: Friday una camioneta, rápido!

Friday : (rápidamente se transformó en una camioneta)

Fred: (tomando el control, conducía persiguiéndolo a toda velocidad) no te me vas a escapar! (de pronto se escucharon sirenas de policía que se habían unido a la persecución), maldición Friday necesito más velocidad!

Friday: más velocidad enseguida Fred! (se transformó en un lamborghini gallardo, llegando a casi doscientos cincuenta kilómetros por hora y con toda la policía encima de ellos lograron encerrar a haxel en un callejón, sin embargo…

Haxel: (a la camioneta le salieron alas) jajajaja creen que me atraparán?

Fred: ya sabes que hacer Friday!

Friday: sale un jet de combate black bird! (Elevándose hacia las Alturas siguió la persecución)

Haxel: demonios! (muy furioso)

Fred: Friday quiero que lo pongas en el objetivo para atraparlo con las súper burbujas!

Friday: no será mejor pulverizarlo con mi cañón de híper plasma?

Fred: no, no tiene el regalo de Brains.

Haxel: a ver si me alcanzan! (La nave se elevó hasta la termosfera)

Fred: Friday necesito un transbordador espacial ahora!

La persecución duró un buen par de minutos hasta que Friday pudo tenerlo en localización y disparó

Friday: ya lo tengo! (Disparó encerrando e inutilizando la nave de haxel), ya Fred está encerrado que hacemos ahora.

Fred: llevémoslo a la tierra y saquémosle las joyas!

Llevaron a haxel a la tierra y en un bosque

Fred: muy bien haxel donde están mis joyas?

Haxel: he… (Temblando de miedo) aquí están… pero por favor no me hagas daño…

Fred: mmm… (Fred revisa las joyas con gran detalle), al parecer están bien, Friday llévalo con el súper comandante para que lo encierren.

Friday: entendido!

Llega la noche y Fred en casa y muy cansado de pronto se acuerda de la cita

Fred: ho cielos!, la cita se suponía que era esta noche! Y solo tengo los pendientes y nada planeado, bueno iré con Brains aunque sea a disculparme y darle el regalo (con tono de decepción)

Lentamente Fred se dirige a casa de Brains y golpea la puerta y abre Brains

Fred: (sin mirarla) mira Brains siento no haber planeado la cita quiero que… (Levanta la mirada y ve a Brains con un hermoso vestido rojo, su cabello lo adornaba una flor natural, sus brazos cubiertos por unos finos guantes de seda, sus pies calzaban unas sandalias de taco alto mostrando sus dedos tratados con pedicura, su cara llena de un maquillaje que realzaba sus rasgos más bellos, sus labios pintados haciendo combinar con el vestido, Fred queda con la boca abierta)

Brains: por favor entra Fred… (Se sonríe)

Fred: (muy sonrojado) estas muy hermosa Brains…

Al entrar al comedor ve una mesa para dos servida con comida y con velas, luz muy tenue y música suave

Brains: ven a comer conmigo

Fred: Brains te tomaste todas estas molestias por mí

Brains: no, tú te tomaste la molestia de atrapar a haxel, el súper comándate vio toda la persecución desde su nave y me lo conto todo y yo que debería haber hecho todo no hice nada, además esta idea del vestido y de la cena me la dio Nora.

Comían a la luz de las velas y mientras bailaban lentamente al ritmo de la música, Brains invito a Fred a ver una película romántica, en el sofá Brains abrazaba a Fred por el brazo y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él, de pronto se miraron tiernamente

Brains: te amo Fred!

Fred: (sin responder solo la miró)

En la mirada cómplice, sensual y llena de deseo que se dieron Comenzaron a besarse de forma apasionada lentamente las manos de ambos perdían la inocencia y sus ropas comenzaron a caer al suelo cual pétalos de rosas desojadas por el viento, los muchachos lentamente expresaban su amor de forma más pasional, las caricias y los besos llegaban ya a otros planos, Brains con un poco de pudor entrego su cuerpo desnudo a Fred, él se deleitaba mirando, tocando además de su piel perfumada, acariciaba su hermoso, suelto y sedoso cabello que lo hacía enloquecer, sus pieles se fundieron haciéndose uno mismo, el ambiente silencioso y las cortinas de aquel cuarto que mecía el viento de forma sensual, la baja luz que daban las pocas velas llenaban el aire de sentimientos, Brains se erizaba sintiendo como ambos sudaban junto con la sensualidad del momento llegando hasta el éxtasis, ambos se deseaban desde hace mucho y solo en esa noche se pudieron dar un completo cariño entregándose a sus fervientes deseos de estar cada vez más juntos, la noche fue larga y sensual para ambos cuando llegaron al clímax se dieron cuenta que la ropa estaba tirada por todas partes de la habitación, ambos se dieron un abrazo muy cálido y tierno en la cual ella apoya su cabeza tiernamente en el pecho de Fred en esa posición se quedan dormidos.

El sol de la mañana los baña abriendo así los ojos y se miran.

Brains: como dormiste?

Fred: más que bien, y cierto se me olvido entregarte tu regalo anoche (va a buscar los pendientes) ten, los conseguí para ti

Brains: aawww (los abre y lee lo que dicen los pendientes tallados delicadamente en el oro "Te quiero no solo por cómo eres, sino por como soy yo cuando estoy contigo", Brains solo abraza a Fred haciendo que ambos se sintieran felices…)


End file.
